Fraternitas
by lycanus1
Summary: Pullo looks back on his relationship over the years with his commanding officer, Lucius Vorenus.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Pullo looks back on his relationship over the years with his commanding officer, Lucius Vorenus  
**Warning:** character death mentioned and strong language  
**Comments & Reviews:** positive comments welcomed  
**Disclaimer:** everything you recognize belong to HBO, only seen entirely from Pullo's perspective.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Fraternitas **

**Part I**

_Pullo's point of view:_

When we first met, there was hate. Maybe not on _my_ part, but definately on his. You could say we got off on the wrong foot, I suppose, and looking back, I probably was to blame.

I freely admit - hand on heart - I've _always_ been an arrogant, rebellious bastard who has a knack of finding trouble. It doesn't help that I'm also headstrong and foolhardy, with a reputation for being a bit of a thug. Well, I've always enjoyed a good scrap, it's in my nature to fight ... proves I'm still alive, and considering I was a legionnaire, a veteran of Caesar's famed Thirteenth legion, that could only be a good thing. But, in my favour, it has been said many a time, that I have a good heart and when it comes to my friends - the people I love and care for - I am loyal to the death ...

When I think about it, pissing off my new commanding officer probably wasn't the brightest thing to do. We were as alike as darkness is to light. He was the ice to my fire, and we had nothing in common - or so we both thought ...

His name was Lucius Vorenus and he was a First-Spear Centurion of the Thirteenth legion.

He might not have said outright that he loathed me, but it was there for all to see in his cold, blue eyes. My wilfully disobedient breaking of rank during the battle in Gaul, led to a public flogging. To be fair to the man, he did not shirk off the responsibilities of command, as many officers did ... oh, no, Vorenus dealt me the whip's lashes personally and he did not spare me either. I _still_ have the scars on my back to prove it. For that alone, I respected him.

_**XXXXX**_

After Gaul, came the business of Caesar's missing army standard, which Vorenus and I successfully recaptured, and to our astonishment, we found that we made a formidable team. I've said before that I'm a rebel, that I tend to act first and think later. Vorenus was my opposite. He was an honourable, pragmatic and highly intelligent man and a brilliant tactician. In other words, he was the brain, while I ... I merely provide the brawn.

Unlike me, Vorenus had a family; a beautiful wife, Niobe, two lovely daughters and a fine grandson. Me ? I have no kin yet, but I love women and the pleasures of the flesh with a raging passion. Even if I say so myself, there is _nothing_ I do not know about pleasuring and keeping a woman satisfied in bed - having her writhing in ecstasy beneath me and screaming my name in total rapture - or, if there is, it has _not_ been discovered yet !

But over the coming months, after yours truly recovered the State Treasury's stolen gold - for which I was handsomely rewarded by Caesar himself, no less - I made a not so pleasant discovery. The young boy Vorenus believed to be his grandson, was not of his bloodline, but that of his wife and her brother-in-law.  
Now, I'd come to respect and like Vorenus, despite his aloofness and his rigid demeanour, he certainly didn't deserve such a grave injury to his status. The man truly loved his wife and was faithful to her. The discovery of Niobe's infidelity would bode ill for them all. With Gaius Octavian's wise counsel and aid, I, personally, eradicated the problem of the child's biological father, Evander.

_**XXXXX**_

After that came our posting in Egypt, where we mixed with royalty, no less ... Compared to his feelings at the start, Vorenus' attitude had thawed considerably towards me. No longer hated, I was tolerated and was determined he would end up liking me. Although his manner had mellowed, his feelings on fidelity were as strong as ever - and he declined to share Cleopatra's Royal bed. I, on the other hand, had no such scruples and made sure Vorenus heard about it, as often as possible - much to his disgust.

Vorenus returned to Rome a hero. As he was a shrewd, wise, reliable and loyal man, Caesar persuaded him to run for political office, and with Niobe's support, he accepted the post.

_**XXXXX**_

I returned from Egypt with no purpose, having left the Thirteenth. There was a pretty, young slave girl, Eirene, I wished to marry and start a family with. Vorenus agreed to free her. Little did I know that whilst we had been in Egypt, Eirene had become involved with another slave, and in a fit of jealousy and madness I killed him. Gutted him in front of her ... and Vorenus' children.

At that moment, my good fortune ran out and I lost everything. The woman I'd come to love, my home and the trust, respect and growing friendship of the one man I valued the most, Lucius Vorenus. Lost and alone - no longer a soldier, I didn't have battles to vent my aggression - I drifted into a life of crime. My corrupt, lawless behaviour soon caught up with me and I was found guilty of murder. I was condemned to almost certain death in the arena, as a gladiator.

I'd finally lost all hope and gave up. I remember sitting on the dirty, sand-covered arena floor, dejected and apathetic, ignoring the gladiators who were standing completely at a loss because I refused to fight them. That was until one of them made a fatal mistake. He began to mock my greatest passion - the one thing that had meant more than anything in my whole sorry excuse of a bloody life - the Thirteenth.

There's two things in life I've excelled at, and that's brawling and defending myself. But once you've been in the Legion and become a veteran of a great many battles over the years, you learn a lot about discipline, control and how to vastly improve your fighting skills and techniques. I was no exception. In defence of the honour of my beloved Thirteenth Legion, I slaughtered the men sent to dispose of me, leaving a trail of bloody carnage and hacked off limbs in my wake, which had the crowd baying for more.

I was knackered and hadn't been left unscathed. When a one-eyed, undefeated German gladiator entered the arena, it seemed that I'd finally lost favour with the gods and I was fated to die at this man's hands ... As the German prepared to make the final, killing blow, I was unexpectedly saved from death.

Unknown to me, Vorenus had been there, watching my final moments. I didn't witness the huge internal conflict he'd struggled with - whether to leave me to die as the gods decreed or to remain loyal to the Thirteenth. In the end loyalty, devotion and comradeship had won. At great cost to himself, Vorenus entered the arena and the rest as they say, is history ...

_**T. B. C.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Pullo looks back on his relationship over the years with his commanding officer, Lucius Vorenus  
**Warning:** character death mentioned and strong language  
**Comments & Reviews:** positive comments welcomed  
**Disclaimer:** everything you recognize belong to HBO, only seen entirely from Pullo's perspective.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Fraternitas**

Part II

_Pullo's point of view:_

After our little "performance" in the arena, Vorenus became worried that he'd angered Caesar and promptly exiled both himself and his family to their villa in the country. I soon fled Rome and joined them. Niobe was cordial, yet unhappy with my arrival, but to my astonishment and delight, Vorenus was extremely glad to see me and was happy to provide sanctuary.

Eirene, who'd gone with the family, meanwhile, was furious - understandably so. In her rage, she actually attempted to kill me at the villa as I lay on my sickbed, waiting for my wounds from the gladiator arena to heal. Having the woman I love with all of my being, treat me with such contempt and look at me with so much hatred was heartbreaking and I was determined to make amends.

_**XXXXX**_

Eventually, Vorenus returned to Rome, and as punishment for rescuing me, was made a "senator" by Caesar. But on the day he was meant to be guarding Caesar in the forum, Vorenus learnt of Niobe's infidelity. Instead of being protected against a cowardly, fatal attack, Caesar was left alone and unarmed against his assailants - despite a valiant attempt by Mark Antony to defend him - as Vorenus went to confront his wife. Tragically, things went from bad to worse, when Niobe unfortunately slipped off the balcony and died. Poor Vorenus broke down and consumed by grief, actually cursed their children.

As things looked bad for my friend, somehow or other, Eirene and I managed to come to an understanding. She was now a free woman and I asked her to be my wife. To my delight she accepted. But when we finally returned to Rome, we found Vorenus in a very bad way and it was devastating to see.  
His children had been stolen from him - abducted by Erastes Fulman, one of the Aventine leaders. Guilt and remorse had been eating away at Vorenus after he cursed the children, and desperate to get them back we both set off for the Aventine. There, we discovered the children were missing. But we found Fulman and Vorenus, in his grief and rage killed him. Afterwards, Vorenus took to his bed and refused to listen to me. In sheer desperation, I turned to Mark Antony, who was now Consul of Rome, for help. Thankfully, he successfully convinced Vorenus to pull himself together.

Fulman's demise had left the Aventine in total chaos, which led to Vorenus claiming its captaincy. I was his second-in-command. It was then I saw a change in him, which, if I'm honest, concerned me. In a gathering of the Aventine's "leaders", Vorenus smashed a statue of the goddess Concordia and declared himself to be "a son of Hades." This left the gang leaders shocked. Vorenus welcomed their fear and respect. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but fret that he'd incurred their enmity and hatred, as well as the wrath of the gods ... We took over Fulman's quarters and swiftly began to interview job applicants for the "new" collegium. There, I met, and was impressed by a dusky beauty named Gaia, who'd been a former brothel supervisor. Little did I know the devastating impact she would have later on in my life.

_**XXXXX**_

We settled quickly at the Aventine. Yet as the days went by, Vorenus and I began to argue. Because of the change in him, I couldn't help doubting Vorenus' judgement and he took offence that I seemed to constantly question his authority. I even told him that "this isn't the mumping legion. I take orders from no man." A heated argument ensued, where he claimed I never helped him. Without thinking I let slip about killing Evander and that I'd known about Niobe's infidelity. Shock and fury prompted Vorenus to throw me out. I later apologized and a repentant Vorenus took me back into the fold with the following words: "How can I not forgive you, Pullo ? You're all I have left in life."

As the situation on the Aventine worsened, Vorenus was ready to declare war on the other leaders. Worried, I could not sit back quietly and let the matter rest. So, I challenged him once more. Beside himself with rage, Vorenus accused me of sleeping with Niobe. Despite my claims of innocence, I was unable to reason with him and gave up. Never knowing when to keep my mouth shut, I lied and said, "Ok, I fucked her. Me and every other guy ..." This led to an inevitable, nasty and extremely violent confrontation between us, which ended in me storming off, leaving the Aventine with Eirene.

_**XXXXX**_

Several months later, we returned to find the Aventine a burnt shell and that Vorenus had gone North with Mark Antony. We were about to leave once more when I discovered the children were alive, and without thinking, I headed North in search of Vorenus to tell him the news.

On my quest to find Vorenus, I met up with Octavian, who was now Caesar's heir, and currently at war with Mark Antony. I'd known Octavian since he was a small boy and we'd always got on. After some guidance from him, I soon found Vorenus and we both set off in search of the children. When we finally talked, I admitted that I lied about bedding Niobe just to wind him up. I also warned him that the children would be different after being held captive in a slave camp and advised Vorenus to "best treat 'em gentle." I couldn't help but fear for Niobe's son and asked Vorenus what he intended to do about him. I remember feeling shocked and hurt by his reply that "Honour demands that he dies ..." All I could say was that "it wouldn't sit well with the girls." I doubt I'll ever forget the relief I felt when Vorenus embraced young Lucius, and we left the slave camp with all three children.

If I'm honest, I did not agree with Vorenus' decision to bring the children back to the Aventine - I felt it was too dangerous for them. But being the inflexible man that he was, he insisted it was the only place they could live honestly. We returned and Vorenus once more, took charge of the Aventine collegium, with me firmly at his side.  
When we got back, Eirene, having been left alone, was extremely upset and accused me loving Vorenus more than I loved her. I was only able to convince and reassure her of the depth of my feelings towards her, when I said if they were both drowning, I'd save her first.

Content at having retrieved his children, Vorenus took them to be cleansed of "dark spirits" at a nearby shrine and the former son of Hades vowed " to renounce darkness and walk in the path of light " once more.

I, meanwhile, met up with Octavian and told him that despite his loyal oath to Mark Antony, Vorenus would ultimately do what was best for Rome and would keep the peace. Vorenus proved this by attempting to make peace with Memmio and Cotta - two members of the collegium - in order to buy time to recruit more men and restore order in the Aventine.

Unbeknown to Vorenus, his daughter, Vorena the Elder, continued to believe he'd killed her mother; casting her into prostitution and both of her siblings into slavery and disgrace. Her hatred of her father led her to secretly curse him in turn.

Vorenus soon received new orders from Mark Antony: to kill the majority of the city's richest patricians for their fortunes. In a collegium meeting, Vorenus suggested using this "blood money" to provide food for the people during the upcoming Feast of Pomona. It would be a good will gesture that would make the collegium appear in a positive light to the public. Memmio immediately supported the idea, and because I did not trust the man as far as I could throw him, I was naturally suspicious of his endorsement.

The time soon came for the soldiers to prepare for war once more. I confided in Vorenus that I was worried about the peace that would follow. After all, violence was the only trade I knew. Being the true friend that he was, he assured me that we would do big things, I, however, remained unconvinced. In the end. I admitted to Eirene that I wished I was going on the short campaign with the soldiers. To my complete bewilderment and horror, she immediately burst into a flood of tears before confessing that she was with child. _My _child.

The unexpected news of my impending fatherhood left me totally stunned, speechless and, in all honesty, scared bloody shitless ...

_**T. B. C.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Pullo looks back on his relationship over the years with his commanding officer, Lucius Vorenus  
**Warning:** character deaths mentioned and strong language  
**Comments & Reviews:** positive comments welcomed  
**Disclaimer:** everything you recognize belong to HBO, only seen entirely from Pullo's perspective.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Fraternitas**

Part III

_Pullo's point of view:  
_  
Once I'd got over the initial shock, I quickly came around to the idea of being a father. Being with child clearly suited Eirene - she looked radiant, and to me, she'd never looked as lovely as she did then. With the gentle curve of her belly becoming gradually swollen with every passing day, her bright eyes softly sparkling and her skin glowing with health and vitality, my Eirene was a sight to behold. And, if it were possible, my love for her grew stronger and deeper during that time.

But there was an air of tension developing between my beloved and the slave girl, Gaia - and I was its unwitting cause. I'd been aware of the raven-haired beauty's growing interest in me for a while and had I been a single man, free of responsibilities, I _would_ have dragged her to my quarters and throughly ravished her time and time again. But I wasn't free to do as I wished, I was a husband and despite my faults, I loved my wife deeply. That's why I kept the girl at arms length, and even encouraged Mascius to take her to his bed. It did not prevent Gaia from flirting outrageously with me at every opportunity, especially when Eirene was nearby, nor did it stop her from running her dark, flashing eyes - beautiful eyes which promised so much - boldly and lasciviously over my body. In many respects, you could say she was me in female form, when I was at liberty to do exactly as I pleased.

Both women were poles apart, in nature and appearance. My pretty Eirene, was tiny, slim and delicate with wavy, light brown hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes. I suppose statuesque would be the best way to describe Gaia. She had a figure which had most men - myself included - salivating with lust. Slender, yet very curvaceous in all the right places with toned, sleek limbs that a man would crave to be ensnared by. She moved with the silent grace of a large, predatory feline. Hers was a golden-skinned exotic beauty, with eyes so dark which had hidden depths and a mass of braided raven hair that flowed past her shoulders.

Eirene was quiet, timid and gentle by nature, slow to anger yet fiery when roused. Gaia was insolent, daring, sharply intelligent and cunning; confident of her sexuality and her power over men. She was also extremely capable of taking care of and defending herself - there had been numerous occasions when she herself had broken up fights in the tavern and nearly always succeeded in walking away unharmed.

Matters came to a head between both women one afternoon and after a blazing row, Eirene demanded that I punish Gaia for her insolence. I wasn't happy about this and desperately tried to worm my way out of it. I even tried to persuade Vorenus and Mascius to trade places with me, but they both refused. Eirene was adamant that I'd do it, and I reluctantly made my way down to the storeroom with my whip, where I knew Gaia would be working. This was the last place I wanted to be. I didn't want to be alone with her, as despite my love for Eirene, I was deeply attracted to Gaia and she was forbidden fruit. Fruit which deliberately and enticingly hung herself in front of me at every available opportunity ... She immediately attempted to seduce her way out of a flogging and we fought. Our fight quickly ended up in a bout of mindblowingly spectacular sex, where I roughly took her from behind on the storeroom table, much to her satisfaction. I quickly realized my mistake and warned her it would never happen again. Consumed by guilt for betraying my Eirene in a moment of weakness and insanity, I prayed fervently that she would never find out that I'd screwed up so badly. If she did, well ... I was a dead man ... Gaia's response was seemingly laidback and all she said was, "Shame ... You and me go nicely together ..." How was I to know then, that I held a she-wolf by the ears ?

_**XXXXX**_

Vorenus was still unaware of his eldest child's hatred for him and knew nothing of her decision to spy upon him on Memmio's behalf. So when he outlined the gold transportation plan to Mascius and myself, he thought nothing of Vorena's presence as she swept the floor outside his office. As both Octavian and Mark Antony knew and trusted me, I was assigned to the task.

But the gods and the fates were conspiring against us ... for hours later, I found my sweet, gentle Eirene lying on the blood-soaked sheets of our bed. Despite every attempt by the local healer to save her, I was at her side when she finally died. I had lost both my wife and unborn child in one fell swoop and it left me devastated and blinded by grief. I did not burn my wife's body, but faithfully followed her dying wish of being buried, as was the tradition of her people.

Because I was in mourning, Vorenus put Mascius in charge of the gold's transportation. Although everything had been planned carefully, Mascius and his men were ambushed and the gold stolen. Mascius barely escaped with his life. After assuring Mark Antony that he would return the gold or suffer the consequences, Vorenus headed for Memmio's lair and warned him of the grisly death which would befall the thieves if the gold was not returned. Memmio promptly suggested that Vorenus should look to his own people, cunningly casting the blame upon our loyal Mascius.

I was riled out of mourning by Vorenus' tale of his confrontation with Memmio. I'd been right about my suspicions and had _never _trusted the man, but Memmio's "warning" of looking closer to home had clouded both of our judgements and we firmly believed Mascius had betrayed us, despite his protests of innocence. It was only by accident that Vorenus, to his great horror, discovered his daughter's duplicity. The depth and strength of Vorena's hatred shook my poor friend to his very core, as she accused him of killing her mother, turning her into a whore at the slave camp and betraying her siblings. Vorenus finally snapped when she vehemently told him that she wished he were dead. The sight of the normally calm and composed Vorenus furiously throttling his much loved child, roused me out of my grief and I swiftly intervened, thus preventing further tragedy.

Vorenus promptly informed Mark Antony that Memmio was in possession of the gold and that I, in order to reclaim it, would be taking over the Aventine. Still distraught by the breakdown of his relationship with Vorena, Vorenus offered his services to Mark Antony in Egypt. I tried desperately to convince him that Vorena would eventually come around and even pointed out that she was definately his daughter, as like him, she did not forgive easily. But he was adamant about leaving and entrusted all three children into my care. After Vorenus' departure to Egypt, Mascius, Gaia, our allies and I faced Memmio and the other opposing gang leaders at the forum. In an attempt at reconciliation, Memmio blamed the "madman" Vorenus for everything. I pretended to consider his words, but his disrespectful lies about my friend enraged me. I swiftly incapacitated and imprisoned him, then laid waste to the remaining disloyal collegium members who stood before me.

_**XXXXX**_

Time flew quickly, and because I was lonely and needed companionship - well, I _am_ a man, after all - I became involved with Gaia. She had been right when she'd claimed we went well together, yet despite that, she was not my beloved Eirene, who I continued to miss with all of my heart.

The country was in a bad way, its people starving and food was being rationed. In order to help feed the Aventine's inhabitants, I met up with Octavian and was informed that the granaries were empty and any available grain had been allocated to the Roman army.

Meanwhile, in Egypt, grain was plentiful. Vorenus had been spending a lot of time with Cleopatra's son, Caesarion. The boy was eager to learn of his father and Vorenus, who had learnt the truth of the boy's parentage, described him as a "fine horseman. Bad gambler. Though he'd never admit to it. Liked the women. Liked to eat. Eat the table if you'd let him." He had spoken of my good self to the lad, for as luck would have it - although it was hard to believe - I did happen to share some characteristics with the late Caesar. Caesarion, however, was not impressed by the last part, having heard Caesar had an "abstemious diet."

Vorenus was offered a chance to return to Rome but declined. Although, he did request that if I was seen, that I kiss his children for him.

I was requested by Octavian to join him in Egypt to fight against Mark Antony, in the hope that Vorenus and I could help broker peace. As Octavian relayed his plans, he explained Caesarion must die. I was so struck by this news that I agreed accompany him. I went back to the Aventine to tell the children that I was leaving for Egypt and would probably see their father. I kissed both Vorena the Younger and Lucius, but they did not reciprocate. Like their eldest sibling, it seemed that they too believed Vorenus was responsible for their mother's death.

Gaia pleaded with me to take her with me to Egypt but I refused. We had been discussing the matter in the room where we held Memmio caged, and had been so distracted that we failed to notice that he was no longer safely under lock and key. I was unexpectedly attacked and knocked out by him. As he was about to kill me, Gaia sprang to my defence like a lioness protecting her only cub. She succeeded in killing him but was mortally wounded in the process and I could not understand how someone I was starting to care for, had been stolen from my grasp. But as she lay dying in my arms, all those new feelings instantly disappeared when she made a confession. She had fallen deeply for me and meant to have me. Eirene was the fly in the ointment that stood in her way and being a resourceful woman, Gaia poisoned her. Feeling completely numb, I wrapped both hands around the slim column of her neck and slowly squeezed what life she had left from her, before dumping her still warm body outside.

_**XXXXX**_

It became very clear that Octavian would only accept complete surrender from Mark Antony. But to be fair, he did state that if Vorenus would open the palace gates, his life would be spared and requested that I put a message to him to prove his safety. The message I gave was: "Tell him his children are well, and I hope my child is well also." Sadly, despite this, Vorenus refused to turn against Mark Antony.

Not long after this and believing Cleopatra dead, Mark Antony committed suicide. To Vorenus' disgust, Cleopatra still lived and at her insistence he agreed to take Caesarion to ensure he survived. He vowed to take the boy to his _real _father - me - and they both made their escape, much to Octavian's fury. After Cleopatra took her own life, I was sent to track the pair down and was reminded that although Vorenus had helped Caesarion escape, only he would be permitted to live. Eventually, I came across them both in the desert and we decided the safest escape route was South, until we reached Judea, where Vorenus insisted he would part company with us.

As soon as I laid eyes on the boy, it was clear that he was mine - a blind man could have seen the likeness. He was tall and lanky for his age and was a good-looking lad, determined and inquisitive. Traits he had obviously inherited from yours truly. I could find no credible explanation for his arrogance, wilfulness, the inability to keep quiet at vital times and his lack of tact and discretion, except that he must have got those "qualities" from his mother ... Other than that, I couldn't help but like the impudent little whelp !

Sadly, it was Caesarion's runaway mouth which got us into trouble. We ran into one of Octavian's platoons and were quickly rumbled when the gobby little brat couldn't keep his opinions to himself. A fight broke out and even though we succeeded in protecting the boy, my friend was critically wounded. It was enough to make Vorenus change his mind about returning home. Against all odds, I got him back to Rome alive, but only just. He was finally reunited with his children and on his deathbed they made amends, allowing Vorenus to find peace at last.

Afterwards, I told Octavian that I'd killed Caesarion in the desert and that Vorenus had also passed away. I met Caesarion after the meeting and told him Octavian had bought my story.

The boy immediately vowed to avenge his parents and I finally had to interrupt him and put him straight about one slight thing: "Listen, about your father ..."

In such a short space of time, I'd gained a fine son, who despite his faults, I grew to love dearly and be proud of. But the loss of Vorenus, who had been my commander, my brother-in-arms and companion had been one of the greatest sorrows of my life. Even now, years later, not a single day goes by that I do not grieve and miss him terribly. My best friend ... my brother, Vorenus ...

**Finis**


End file.
